Austin & Ally One shots
by R5 is my life
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots :) if you have a request, just review
1. Mistletoe

This is going to be a series of one shots. If you have a suggestion for a word, just comment or pm me :) I have a few written, so here's my holiday one

**Mistletoe**

**K**

* * *

It was Christmas eve and all the stores in the mall were closing up. Ally Dawson turned the sign to closed, then sat down. She had had a long day. People had been flocking the story since the minute it opened to buy last minute gifts for loved ones.

She closed her eyes, glad to have a moment of piece and quiet, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened her eyes and got up reluctantly to tell the customer that the store was closed for the night. When she got to the door, she saw that it was Austin. She opened the door and let him in.

"Hey Ally," he said as he walked in.

"Hi Austin," the shy songwriter instantly brightened. Recently, whenever she saw him, her heart started being a mile a minute. She knew she was falling for the blond rockstar. "What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped off Trish and Dez's presents at their houses. I came to give you yours," replied us tin as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. "This is for you," he spoke, a little shyly.

Ally smiled at him and said, "Let me get yours. It's in the practice room. C'mon." She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.

But what she didn't notice was the faint blush creeping up the blond's face.

Once they arrived at the practice took, Austin sat down as Ally got his gift.

She walked back to him, a box in her hand. She handed it to him, their fingers brushing against each others, ever so slightly.

Austin watched as Ally slowly opened her box.

"Oh Austin! I love it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Let me help you," replied Austin, ever the gentleman.

Ally pulled her hair aside as he placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it.

Ally looked down at it and smiled. It read _Austin & Ally Forever _on one side of the heart and _Music Is Poetry With Personality_ **(1)** on the other.

"Now open your," she pressed gently when Austin didn't move to open his box. He eagerly tore off the paper and ribbon.

"It's awesome! Thanks Ally," he said happily, while hugging her. As they pulled away, for some reason, looked up in unison.

"Mistletoe," whispered Austin. "You know what the means."

They both looked away from each other shyly, not wanting to make a move and ruin their friendship.

Finally, Austin made a move. He gently cupped Ally's face in his hands and kissed her.

They stayed like that for as long as they could, both thinking _It's finally happening._

When they pulled way, the brunette said, "I love you Austin," hoping she wasn't being to forward.

Austin beamed down at her and spoke softly, "I love you too Ally."

She snuggled against him, her last thought before falling asleep _This is the best Christmas ever. I have the best boyfriend in the world._

Austin kissed her one more time, then fell asleep, his Ally-cat in his arms. _Best Christmas ever. Ally is my girlfriend._

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Sorry it was kinda short, it's just something I thought of. Hope everyone has a great holiday!

~r5 is my life


	2. Cry With You

Cry With You

(Forever. Always. Never. Whenever.)

Summary: When Austin finds out Ally's boyfriend, Matthew, the one she loved, broke up with her on their anniversary, he doesn't know what to do. She's heartbroken, but doesn't want to talk to anyone about it. He wants to help her, but doesn't know how. He wants her to know he'll be there for her: forever and always. Because he loves her. Yes, Austin Monica Moon loves Ally Marie Dawson.

Rating: K

A/N: I don't own Austin and Ally.

* * *

_(No one's POV)_

No, he wasn't spying. Not technically. He was just _observing_, yeah, _observing_, Ally and Matthew's date. He wanted to make sure things went well. He knows Ally loves Matthew. And he knew today was an important day. It was their one year anniversary. Watching them was bitter sweet for Austin. He knew Ally really liked Matthew and she was looking forward to this day. But what she didn't know was that Austin Moon loves her. It pained him to watch them, even if he wanted her happy.

He saw the whole thing. From the first minutes when nothing seemed wrong, until the end of Ally and Matthew.

He couldn't tell what Matthew said to Ally, but he saw her start crying, and saw her run off, away from the boy who broke her heart.

He wanted to go out there and confront Matthew about what he did, what he said, to Ally that broke her heart. But he couldn't let Matthew know that he was watching, no observing, them on their date.

So instead he ran to Sonic Boom and up to the practice room. Where he was greeted by a locked door.

"Ally?" he whispered tentatively.

"Go away Austin. I'm busy," she replied, with no trace of tears in her voice.

"Please Ally?" he pleaded, wanting to comfort her.

"Sorry, Austin. I just need to be alone right now. Please," she whispered the last part

He knew he couldn't convince her, so he left, walking slowly home.

* * *

_He knows _was the first thing Ally thought when he knocked on the door of the practice room. She didn't know how he knew, she just knew that he knew. She could tell, by his voice. Because she knew everything about him.

Well, almost everything. The only thing she didn't know about him was that he loved her. More than music, more than pancakes.

She sat on the piano bench, crying quietly, and thinking about what might have gone wrong.

_She had just arrived for her date, seeing Matthew, a nervous look on his face. At the time, she thought he was just nervous about how the date was going to go, considering it was their anniversary. She was partly right._

_They were eating when he cleared his throat. "Ally?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I have something to tell you. I'm... There's no easy way to say this. I know today's our anniversary but... I'm sorry Ally, but I don't feel the same way about you as I did when we first met. I really don't want to do this, on this day, but I can't hide it anymore. You're an amazing girl, don't get me wrong. But my feelings for you aren't more than friendly anymore. I have feelings for someone else now. Please Ally, understand I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think it would be fair to lead you on longer. I'm so sorry Ally."_

_Those words... a year with the boy she loved, only to break up, on their anniversary. She couldn't take it, not today._

_So she did what she does when she needs to be alone, run to the practice room._

* * *

While Ally pondered about how her and Matthew's relationship may have gone wrong, Austin was trying to write a song; one he could sing to Ally, to let her know that he'll be there for her, every day, every night of every single day. He may not have answers to all the questions she asked him, like possibly something about Matthew. He hates seeing her cry, because when she does, he feels like crying too. He and Ally had a special bond; they were almost the same person. He knows when she's hurting, even if she doesn't want to show it, not wanting him or their other friends to see._  
_

He would never let her down. Never. He'll always keep her promises to her. Always. He'll listen to whenever she needs him to. Whenever. No one knows Ally better than Austin. No one.

* * *

A couple days went by, and Ally didn't show much distress about the breakup. She told Austin (who already knew), Trish and Dez they broke up, but gave no details.

Austin kept trying to get something, anything out of her, but with no luck. When he wasn't doing that, he was working on the song. He knew it wouldn't be as good as Ally's, but it came from the heart. He knew Ally wouldn't take a week to write a song, but he did. It was, after all, the first song he ever tried to write.

It took eight days, but finally, he finished the song. He walked over to Ally's house, at around 8:30 on Saturday night, guitar in hand, and knocked on the door. Ally opened it, wearing her pajamas.

"Can I come in?" Austin asked, quietly.

Ally smiled and nodded.

They sat in semi-awkward silence until Austin spoke up. "Ally? Can I sing you a song? It's... something I've been working on."

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, "You wrote a song?" Then she smiled and said, "I'd love to hear it."

He got up, dimmed the lights, sat on a stool and began to play

_When you try not to look at me_  
_Scared that I'll see you hurting_  
_You're not hiding anything, no_  
_And frankly it's got me worried_  
_Nobody knows you better than I do_  
_I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you_

_You're not alone_  
_I'll listen till your tears give out_  
_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_  
_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_  
_I mean it when I say_  
_When you cry, I cry with you, with you_

_I'm not going any place_  
_I just hate to see you like this_  
_No, I can't make it go away_  
_Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it_  
_I can't give you every answer that you need_  
_But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me_

_You're not alone_  
_I'll listen till your tears give out_  
_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_  
_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_  
_I mean it when I say_  
_When you cry, I cry with you, oh_  
_Yeah, I cry with you_

_You need love tough enough to count on_  
_So here I am_

_You're not alone_  
_I'll listen till your tears give out_  
_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_  
_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_  
_I mean it when I say_  
_When you cry, I cry_  
_I mean it when I say_  
_When you cry, I cry with you, oh_  
_You're not alone, oh no, baby_

Most of the time, until the very end, Austin was gazing at Ally, who looked like she might cry. He looked down at the end, and when he looked up again, after he was done singing, he looked over at Ally. She had tears in her eyes and was looking at him with many emotions in her eyes.

"Ally, I want you to know I'll always be there for you. Always. I'll never let you down. Never. I'll always keep my promises to you. Always. I'll listen to whenever you need me to. Whenever. No one knows you better than I do, Ally. No one. Please Ally, please tell me what's wrong."

She sighed, then told him what happened that night, the night he was observing her and Matthew.

She was crying harder at the end, when Austin put his arms around her. He held her close and let her cry, knowing it was what she needed.

When her crying tapered down to sniffles, he turned her around so they were looking at each other, straight in the eyes.

It was then Ally noticed Austin had gold flecks in his brown eyes, and Austin noticed Ally had green flecks in her brown eyes.

They leaned closer, still looking in each others eyes, when the realized they were less than an inch apart.

But it felt right to close the gap. When their lips connected, sparks flew.

They enjoyed the kiss, the feeling of each other's lips, the feeling of feeling complete.

When they pulled away, cheeks pink, Austin smiled shyly at us.

"So.. I guess we've moved out of the friendship zone?" He questioned quietly.

"I guess it does," Ally whispered back, smiling.

That day would be important for them both. Forever. They knew they were unbreakable. Because it was true. Austin and Ally were meant to be. They shared everything. Secrets, music, love, friendship. And most of all, promises. Forever. Always. Never. Whenever. The promises that brought them together; that made them Austin&Ally.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my story :) I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own Austin & Ally or Cry With You. CWY belongs to the amazing Hunter Hayes. I'm also going to put this in my Austin & Ally one-shot collection too, as well as it being a separate story.

~r5 is my life


End file.
